Winning his heart
by stargun
Summary: Terra and Beastboy are dating now. ANd Raven has been kidnapped, and no where to be found. Who would Beastboy choose? Terra or Raven? Boy does Beastboy have alot of thinking to do... BeastboyxTerra BeastboyxRaven


Winning His Heart  
  
"What am I suppose to do now, Master Slade?" A young teenaged girl asked. She had pink hair, wore a black dress and wore black boots. Her name was Jinx. She is enchanted with magic spells that can cruse anyone just by doing anything. She walked towards Slade as he turned around and punched her. "What was that for?!" She nearly shouted but trying to keep her cool.  
  
"You had failed me Jinx, and I can not have such failure such as yourself. If you want to stay with the H.I.V.E, you must complete another mission. Bring Raven to me." He answered with a smirk. What he was planning was to bring out Raven's demon side so he could control her and destroy the rest of the Titans and also destroy the city.  
  
"What?! You want me to bring that girl who fights like a boy?! Are you nuts?" Now Jinx started shouting and was leaving the room.  
  
"You better do as I say Jinx, or else you're no longer an H.I.V.E member," he continued on.  
  
"What should I do? Start a new life or still be an H.I.V.E agent? Unless... Maybe I can trick the Titans...Or I can help them! Nah, Mammoth and Gizmo are so going to kill me." She thought. "Alright Slade, I'll bring Raven to you." When she was going to disappear into the darkness, he also told her to get Terra to help her out. So Jinx called Terra and met her near the mall.  
  
"Ring! Ring! Ring!" Terra's cell phone began to ring. She slowly woke up and reached for the phone. "Hello?" She said weakly.  
  
"Hey Terra, it's me Jinx. I need your help, come meet me at the mall in 5 minutes." Jinx directed her.  
  
"What?! But it's like 2:30 am! I'm so sleepy." She wined.  
  
"You better come, it's for Slade." After hearing that it was for Slade, she quickly got changed and sneaked out of the tower.  
  
It was raining hard in Gotham City. The black, big clouds surrounded the sky, no one was outside. Aside from Terra and Jinx. Jinx told her that Slade wants Raven and she needs her help. Terra rejected Jinx because that will blow her cover for something more...evil. Jinx was angry but she understood what Terra was planning. They both went in their different ways. By now, it was 3:00 am and Beastboy woke up to get a glass of milk. It was still raining very hard. Then, he saw Terra running for her life in the rain and he decided to give her a towel. So he quickly ran into the closet and grabbed a towel.  
  
"Good thing no one saw me..." She thought weakly. She heard someone coming... "How am I going to explain this? I hope it's not Robin, or else I'm in BIG trouble." She closed her eyes and hoped it wasn't Robin. Luckily, it wasn't.  
  
"Yo Terra!" The little green boy said. "What are you doing outside in the rain?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...I was...er..." She trailed off, "I was just getting some fresh air!"  
  
"You need fresh air at 3:00am and in the rain storm...Whatever. Here, take the towel and hope you don't catch a cold." He handed her the towel and went back into his room.  
  
Little did they know, Raven was watching them. "Damn that traitor! He's MINE not hers. I will kill her if it's the last thing I'll do in order to have Beastboy." She thought to herself. Then she started to head back in her room.  
  
At last, morning came. As the sunlight touched Terra's face, she wanted to wake up but she didn't; in fact, she couldn't. "Why do I feel so weak?" She questioned herself. Then someone knocked on her door. It was Starfire; she just came in and saw that Terra was awake.  
  
"Dear friend Terra, you have finally awoken from the slumber of unconsciousness!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"What are you talking about Starfire?" Terra looked confused.  
  
"You did not know what has happened to you last?" She answered. "Let me tell you, when you were about to go back into your room, I woke up to get a glass of water and I saw you lying on the floor. What had happened to you? Did someone wish to harm you?" She continued on. "I am just happy that you have waken up. You should come downstairs and have breakfast with us. Me and the others are waiting for you to come join us on this beautiful morning. And Beastboy is worried about you. Ever since I told him what has happened to you he was very scared. Perhaps you should go tell him that you're fine."  
  
"Ok Starfire thanks. I will come shortly after." So Starfire went out of Terra's room and went down and tell the others that she's alright.  
  
Terra headed downstairs to the kitchen, when she heard Cyborg and Beastboy fighting again. "They must be fighting over what we should eat again...Typical." She thought. Just then, Beastboy saw Terra.  
  
"Hey Terra! Morning, are you feeling better?" He shouted half way across the room. When she didn't answer, he had those sad puppy eyes. "Come on Terra answer me please."  
  
"Beastboy, I'm feeling much better, what are we going to have for breakfast anyways? I'm so hungry."  
  
"Tofu waffles!" Beastboy yelled.  
  
"Eggs and ham!" Cyborg protested.  
  
"Tofu!"  
  
"Meat!"  
  
"Tofu!" Then Beastboy and Cyborg started fighting...As usual.  
  
"Hey break it up you two!" Robin ordered. "We'll have tofu waffles for Beastboy and eggs and ham for Cyborg got that?" Both of the boys nodded and started to make their breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, they all went to play video games. Starfire and Robin were watching as Cyborg and Beastboy were playing, Terra was washing the dishes and Raven went up to the roof and meditate. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..." The young sorceress chanted. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos... Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos" She kept chatting those words until she heard someone sneaking behind her. "What do you want Starfire?" She spoke, "You know that I'm meditating right now..."  
  
"Raven, I wish for you to come with Terra and me to go to the mall of shopping with us. Please Raven join us on the mall of shopping. In my planet, if you do not go with the people who ask you to go to the mall of shopping it means that; that person does not like the person who asked them. So tell me Raven, do you not like me?" Starfire said.  
  
"I do not hate you Starfire, but I'm busy right now; can't you see?" She sound annoyed. "Maybe I'll go with you later."  
  
"Please Raven, come with us now. We may not go to the mall of shopping after. So come with us now. We wish for you to come!" Starfire started bagging. This annoyed Raven very much.  
  
Raven had enough. "Okay! I'll come with you, are you happy now Starfire?"  
  
"Yes! I am wonderfully happy now! What shall we buy in the mall of shopping? Wait a moment please. I must go get Terra," Starfire said happily. Then Terra came up to the roof.  
  
"There you are Starfire! I was looking everywhere for you! Let's go now!" Terra yelled. Then the girls headed to the mall of shopping while the boys continued on with their video games.  
  
"Dude, where's all the girls?" Beastboy shouted. But he was still focusing on his game with Cyborg. No one answered him. He got annoyed and decided to ask Robin and Cyborg again. Still, no answer. "Hey! What's wrong with you people?! Answer me please!"  
  
"Chill Beastboy, the girls went shopping ok?"  
  
"Thanks Robin, and now you tell me," Beastboy thanked Robin.  
  
The girls were shopping all over the mall. And with Starfire, she admired everything; almost everything. When she went into the pet store, she did not like the looks of those dogs and cats. They all seem so sad. "I do not wish for these cute little creatures being locked into these small cages," She complained. Then she lefted, seeing that she couldn't bear to see those animals like this.  
  
"Starfire, can we take a rest? We've been walking for 2 hours already. Aren't you even tired?!" Terra said.  
  
"No, I am not tired. And how do you know that it has already been 2 earth hours? On my planet, it's only half an hour." Starfire replied. Raven and Terra were in shock.  
  
"Might as well keep going I suppose..." Terra thought.  
  
"I'm with you Terra, for once." Raven responded.  
  
"Are you reading my mind again?! Stay out of my mind!" Raven nodded and stopped reading Terra's mind. Everything seemed so well... That is until the H.I.V.E.S came.  
  
"Look," A young women said. "It's the Titans, but wait, where are the boys?" Jinx said.  
  
"The boys are at the tower playing with the little box called 'the game station.'" Starfire said with a smile.  
  
"Attack pattern elfa!" Jinx called out. "I will get you Raven...Just wait and see..."  
  
Everyone ran out of the mall screaming. Raven was fighting Jinx (as usual), Terra was with Gizmo and Starfire was with Mammoth. The boys don't seem to hear the alarm in the tower. They were too busy fighting over what to eat, playing video games and chasing each other around the tower. "You still fight like a boy, Raven," Jinx commented on Raven. "Well, you still look like one," Raven called back while dodging one on Jinx's hexes. Starfire was hurling tones and tones of starblots but they all keep missing.  
  
"I need help! I can not hit him for some reason. I keep missing!" Starfire shrieked.  
  
"I'm little busy right now Starfire..." Terra added. An earthquake came and threw Gizmo onto the ground. "Come on little guy!!!"  
  
"Argh..." Jinx let out a sigh. "Retreat now!" And the H.I.V.E.S was gone.  
  
"Let's return back to the tower now..." Raven said. Terra and Starfire agreed and they all flew back to the tower.  
  
The girls told the boys what had happened and they were sorry for not being there for the girls. "We forgive you Robin. We can never still mad at you forever. On my planet, people who stay mad at another person means that they have no heart," Starfire explained. Robin nodded.  
  
"Good thing that you're ok Terra. Boy was I worry about ya," Beastboy said. This was making Raven VERY jealous.  
  
"Why that little..." Raven thought to herself. "C'mon Raven, get a hold of yourself. No time for jealously. I should go and mediate." "That's it!" She shouted. "I'm going up on the roof and mediate." With that, she walked out of the roof and headed straight to the roof.  
  
"Geeze, was it something I said?" Beastboy asked himself...  
  
It was a clam afternoon. Just as the sun was going to set, the sky was all pink, purple, orange, red and yellow. It was very nice out. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven chanted. She was in deep thought. And she hoped that nothing would distract her. Well, nothing did until she heard that everyone else in the tower was having so much fun. "Why can't I be like everyone else?! That's because I'm not like everyone else... They are all so lucky...I can't even express my own emotions. Or else I'll wipe out the whole city or world! Argh!" She murdered.  
  
All of the sudden, black-grey clouds surrounded the sky again. "Aw...It's gonna rain again. Might as well go in now." Raven thought again. When she was about to reach for the handle, something tapped on her shoulders. It was Jinx. She just gasped and she was knocked out. 


End file.
